Jalilah
by dragonmamma
Summary: Riddick meets someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Author name: Dragonmamma

Category: Pitch Black/Riddick

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character. Please don't sue cause all you'll get of value is my 2 children, and you'll give them back after the first day.

Rated: M for language, sexual content in later chapters.

"Jalilah"

Chapter 1

We met in our mid-teens. I was 15 and he was 16. I was small and petite, 5'2", 110 lbs., with long, blond streaked brown hair and green eyes. Strangers were always telling me how pretty I was, but I thought they were crazy. If my own family thought I was ugly, and they told me that constantly, then what did anyone else know? Growing up in my family was hard. I had 3 older brothers that thought daily beatings were a necessary thing. Dad worked all day, went to the bars at night, then came home drunk to beat my mom. She stayed home all day and drank so that when dad came home, she couldn't feel the beating. As I got older and started filling out, my brothers got meaner. They would grab my breasts and squeeze or twist, then laugh as I cried in pain. I would go to my mom and all she would say is "Get used to it kid, it never changes". Then her eyes would glaze over as she took another swig of her cheap whiskey. If I tried to fight back, they would just gang up on me.

On the night of my 15th birthday, as I lay in bed crying because no remembered, not that I really thought they would, my oldest brother snuck into my room. He was 21 and on the scrawny side. He came up to my bed while I pretended to sleep, hoping that he would just go away. I could hear him breathing, all rough and uneven. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me with one hand clamped over my mouth and his other hand was in places they had no right to be. I had long ago started sleeping with a knife between my mattresses, just in case something like this happened. I reached my hand down and grabbed it, pulled it out and started stabbing him over and over until he was still and I was covered in blood. Something in me snapped that night, and my world changed forever.

Needless to say, I ended up in juvie. That's where I met him. I had only been there for a week when I noticed him. The girls were housed separate from the boys, but we were allowed to mingle at certain times during the day. He was large for his age, with golden tan skin and almost black eyes. He was a loner that could back people off with a look. I tended to stay to myself also, and I had claimed a corner of the yard where no one could come up behind me. That's where I was when he came out the door. He went straight for the exercise equipment, and you could tell he had been working out for awhile. I guessed he was about 5'11" and still growing, muscular, with full lips and a shaved head. All of the girls were hot for him, some of the boys as well, and he ignored them all and went about doing his thing.

One day, a couple of guys had heard that I had killed my brother. They got as close as they could, trying to corner me, but that place in my mind that snapped when I killed my brother, opened up and before they could get one word out, I had them both on the ground, one holding his balls, the other his knee where I kicked it. I had decided that I would never be a victim again. I saw him watching me as the guards led me away. I spent a week in solitary for defending myself.

When I came out, I went to my usual corner. I was reading a book, and when I looked up, there he was, standing there looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk," he said. "What's your name?"

I put my book down and looked up at him, trying to decide what to do. His eyes were like chips of onyx, and it was almost like looking into his soul.

"Jalilah Johnson, what's yours?"

"Richard B. Riddick. Is that your real name?"

"Of course, is your name real?" I asked, trying to sound like a smart-ass.

"I think so, never knew my parents, was found in a dumpster with my cord wrapped around my neck"

Now I just felt like a jackass. "Oh, well, that kinda sucks. Sorry."

"No problem. Anyway, gotta nickname? Something your friends call you?"

"I don't have any friends, so no nickname. Unless you want to give me one." I don't know if there was some wistfulness in my voice or on my face, but he chuckled and I smiled.

"How about Lil?"

"Ok, but I get to call you Rid, deal?"

"Deal."

After that, we spent as much time together as we could. He started teaching me strength training and self-defense. He was really proud of how fast I learned. We studied together in the library, which is when I found out that he was as smart as he was strong. Before we knew it, a year had gone by. He had just turned 17, and my 16th was just a month away. When I got out to the common yard, there was no sign of Rid anywhere. I asked around and soon found out what had happened. One of the guards and a couple of the older boys decided to gang up on him during the night. Snuck into his room and tried to rape him. Rid was the only one to walk out alive. One of the guys across the hall from him said that when he walked out, it looked like an animal had taken over his body. I knew what he was talking about, because I had seen the same look in my own eyes the night I killed my brother.

Rid got sent to his first slam that very night, and it took 3 tranq darts to bring him down. That was the last time I saw him, except for the news. Until...

A/N: Sorry, horrible cliffhanger, hopefully you'll be back for more. This my first fanfic EVER, so take it easy on the virgin, PLEEEEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After leaving the kid, Jack, and the Holy Man, Imam, on New Mecca, I went to a planet called Gemini, so named for its twin moons. Gemini is a little out of the way planet that I have been to before. I knew I could get lost there for awhile, build up some funds. I could re-route funds into various accounts without leaving a trace to lead anyone back to my location.

I had been there a couple weeks when I ran across someone I hadn't seen in 10 years.

Jalilah had lived on Gemini for about 2 years. She liked it there. She had a large house with a gym, pool, stables, and anything else a girl could want. She had her own ship with a private landing pad out back, and about 100 acres of land. She could come and go as she pleased, and in her line of work, that was a good thing. Everyone she knew, from hired help, all the way to her closest friends, which weren't many to begin with, thought she was a very expensive and highly sought after model. In reality, she was a very expensive and well trained assassin. The model thing was just her cover and a way to travel without drawing unwanted attention.

When she turned 18, she applied to a medical training facility. She made some friends, but none she cared about as much as her roommate. The night her roommate was raped and killed by her date, her world changed again.

A month later, she was at the gym working out and practicing the moves Rid had taught her, when she noticed someone watching her. She stopped what she was doing, started wiping down with a towel, and studied him. He was an older man, late 40s or early 50s, with shoulder length gray hair and a thick mustache.

"What are you looking at, old man?"

"You've got some skills kid, with some training, you could be so much more. I've been watching you for awhile now. I've been looking for an apprentice, someone with latent talent. And I think I just found her."

"Who are you?"

"My name is James Turner, but you might know me better as 'Talon'."

"You have GOT to be fucking with me." Of course I'd heard of him, you'd have to live under a rock not to.

"No, your to young for me. Got a daughter your age. It would be too weird. Anyway, how about it. Want to learn from the second best about how to kill for a living?"

"Well, if your ONLY the second best, then who's the first?" I was curious who could be better than 'Talon'.

"That would be Richard B. Riddick. But you knew that already. I know your history with him, and if you train hard, you might one day be ALMOST as good as him."

That was her life for the next few years. She still went to medical training during the day, and assassin training at night. She worked hard at both, the medical training came in handy when learning where best to shoot or slice someone. By the time she was done with medical training, she took over for 'Talon' and he retired to a nice, quite planet with his daughter.

She took jobs as 'Talon' and made a lot of money. She bought a ship and never settled down in one place, until she found Gemini.

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my very first chapter of my very first story. You know who you are. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was shopping one day, just strolling down the sidewalk, when someone across the street caught my eye. He was tall, about 6'2". He was bald, wore sunglasses, a tight black tank top, black cargo pants, and boots. He had smooth skin and looked like a marble statue covered in tan velvet. But the thing I noticed the most, was his scent. Even though it had been a long time, I would know that scent anywhere. It was like something wild, like a forest after a storm. I never thought I would see him again, and after 10 years, wondered if he would even remember me. I had changed a lot since I was 16. I didn't get much taller, but I filled out in all the right places. Where I liked baggy clothes when I was younger, I now wore more form fitting clothing. Especially since becoming a model. I let my hair grow out till it hung just above my ass.

I followed him easily. He didn't seem to be in a hurry. The people around him seemed to part without realizing they were doing it. I watched him for about an hour, he went into a clothing store, a weapons shop, and got some food from the corner market. I did some shopping too, trying not to draw his attention, while I followed him to an apartment building.

Later that night, I changed into my "work" clothes, which consisted of leather pants, leather vest, boots, and a long coat with a hood, all in black. I had my hair wrapped up and held in place with my favorite throwing sticks. I had a special hunting knife that hung just above my waist in a special sheath so that all I had to do is reach back and grab the handle. I had a shiv on each hip and in each boot. But my favorite, by far, were the blades I had made to fit to the outsides of my arms. They were rigged so that when I flexed my wrist down, the 8" blades would pop out above the backs of my hands, then retract when I relaxed my arm.

I waited outside the apartment building until he came out. He walked down the street, going into the nearest bar. I slipped inside and sat at a corner table that was across from the bar where he sat. I sipped a beer while watching him from the shadows. While I sat there, I pondered his reasons for being on this little out of the way planet. He seemed to be watching the door in the mirror behind the bar, and he tensed up whenever someone walked in. Of course, with his reputation, I'm not completely surprised. He must be hiding out, I thought to myself. When I finished my beer, I paid and left. I'm pretty sure he saw me leave. I felt it was time for a little reunion, so I found a dark place to wait. I was curious to see his reaction when he figured out who I am.

* * *

I knew someone was following me. Whoever it was, was good, but not quite good enough. I kept catching a scent that seemed familiar, but couldn't place it. I knew they were there when I left my apartment. Knew they followed me to the bar. When I left the bar 2 hours later, they were still there. I decided to try to draw whoever it was out, so I ducked into a dark ally 2 blocks down from the bar.

* * *

I watched from the shadows as he moved down the street. He had the grace of a big cat hunting its prey. All fluid motion, muscles moving under his skin with power. When I saw him duck into the ally, I decided it was time to let him catch me. I got closer to the wall of the building and slowly inched my way to the opening of the ally. Just as I was about to step around the corner, a huge hand darted out and swung me into the wall.

I noticed the difference in height first. This person was a good foot shorter than me. I had my arm pushed up into their neck, holding them against the wall. They didn't utter a sound. Not a grunt of surprise, a gasp for air, nothing. Didn't smell scared either. Interesting. I decided to fuck with their mind a little.

"They sure are growing mercs small nowadays." They didn't say anything, so I looked them up and down. Didn't see anything to give me a clue to who this person could be. 'Puny little shit though', I thought to myself. I took a deep breath through my nose and was shocked at what I found.

"A woman sent to do a job that most men can't do? You got a death wish little girl?" She still didn't say anything.

I took another deep breath. The scent was so familiar. Leather, but underneath was a hint of lavender, and absolutely no fear. I was curious to say the least.

"Do you even know who you are fucking with?" I asked. To my shock, she giggled.

"First off, I'm no merc. Second, I probably know you about as good as you know yourself. Third, do YOU know just who you are fucking with?" I can't believe I just giggled. It's the excitement, it has to be.

"If your not a merc, then why are you following me?"

"Just thought I'd catch up with an old friend."

"I don't have any friends."

"You used to. About 10 years ago. We were in juvie together. Come on Rid, I know you remember." It was almost like I could see the wheels turning in his head. He eased up the pressure on my neck, but still held me to the wall.

"Only one person was allowed to call me that, and I heard that she disappeared a few years ago." It can't be her.

"Yeah, had too, new line of work and all that. I have a couple of different names now, thanks to some friends. You gonna let me off this wall now, or what."

"Let me see your face first. Then I might consider it."

I slowly reached up, remembering not to make any sudden movements while he's wound this tight, and removed my hood. He removed his sunglasses and looked right into my eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen a shine job, and it was like he was looking right into my soul.

"Lil? Is it really you?" She looked the same. A little older maybe, and if possible, more beautiful. Her green eyes were just as bright as I remembered them. She had her hair wound up on top of her head, but it looked long from the amount of it. Her breasts were definitely bigger, her hips a little wider, but she had great muscle tone, which brought it all together.

"In the flesh Rid. You gonna let me go now?" Instead of letting me go, he grabbed me up and spun me around like when we were kids. I threw my arms around his neck and held tight, laughing.

"Holy fucking shit Lil, what are you doing here?"

"I live here you goof. I was shopping earlier today and lo and behold, who do I see walking down the street, but my best asshole friend that I hadn't seen in 10 years. Now, I'm gonna walk you back to your apartment so you can pack your shit and come home with me. I have a hover parked not far from your place."

"You've gotten bossy, haven't you?"

"I'm female, what do you expect? Are you gonna be a typical stubborn, snarly male, or are you gonna come home with me?" Please say you will. I've been alone for so long, I thought to myself.

"You know I've got mercs on my ass, won't be safe for me to go home with you" As much as I want to, pretty lonely since dropping off the kid and the holy man. Never knew I could crave being around someone. Haven't had anyone to WANT to be around since Lil. Until that hell planet. Damn Carolyn.

"Rid, I've been taking care of myself for a long time now. I live 20 miles outside the city. I have security out the ass, ain't a safer place to be. Please?" And I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and pouted out my bottom lip. He could never resist that.

"Oh hell, Lil, not the face. Stop the face and I'll go wherever you want." Damn, she could still get to me even after all these years and all the things I'd been through. I have a feeling this will be interesting. Make that trouble, cause she's grinning like she's got mischief in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked back to his apartment, my mind was buzzing with excitement, thinking of ways to get him to stay, at least for awhile. Then, it came to me.

"Hey, I got a proposition for you." He did NOT just wag his fucking eyebrows at me! He did! "Not that kind, asshole." Not yet, anyway. "I just so happen to need a bodyguard slash head of security. You'd get to travel with me on jobs, I pay well, ain't too bitchy, most of the time, anyway. I could even get your records "lost" and your shine job fixed. You can think about it. No need to answer right now." He's looking at me like I got 2 heads or something. "Let's get you packed, then we can talk more when we get home."

Home, haven't had one of those in, well, ever. Never thought of the foster homes as being home. Got moved around too much. Now, Lil is offering to share hers with me, after all these years, after all the things I've done. I was in shock. I had to ask.

"Why? Why would you do that? After all the things I've done and after all these years?"

"Rid, I've kept up with you through the news and other media. I notice things most people don't, cause they didn't know you before things went bad. You never killed women or children, most of the people you killed were in self defense or in defense of someone weaker than you. You only killed when you had no other choice. Unlike some of us." The last was mumbled, didn't really mean for that to slip out.

As we got his sparse apartment packed, he kept throwing me looks, like he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing or his ears were hearing. I'd just grin at him, and he'd roll his eyes at me. Just like the old days. About 45 minutes later we were on our way.

"What kind of jobs?" He asked.

"We'll discuss that in private. I know you'll have a lot of questions and it would be better to wait to answer them till we get home."

"Lil, why do you need a bodyguard and a head of security? What happened to the old one?"

Damn stubborn man, hasn't changed a bit. "For now, let's just say that I like my privacy and he was getting a little too...nosey, for my taste, so I had to get rid of him. It won't be like that with you, though. You'll know everything there is to know, as soon as we get home, I promise."

40 minutes later, we stopped in front of a large set of gates that were set into a 12 foot wall, with lasers set on top of posts above the gates.

"You have to have a special key card, along with DNA scans to get into the gate. If anyone tries to come thru the gates without the card, or doesn't match DNA with someone who lives or works here, the lasers fire and fry them where they stand. Also, there are lasers set around the perimeter of the fence, so that anyone trying to go over the fence gets fried." I told him with a hint of pride.

"You weren't kidding about your privacy, huh?" He said with a smirk.

We drove thru the gate and came to a stop in front of a very large house. It was two storeys, built of red brick with balconies surrounding both floors. It had a garage big enough for three hovers, and gardens all through the front yard.

"Home sweet home." My turn to smirk. "Lets go inside and we can catch up for the last ten years." We went into the house, and went to the kitchen. I love my kitchen. All stainless steel and chrome. Huge island in the center, with a flat-top stove, sink, and dish sanitizer. A double oven on the far wall that could be an old-fashioned, do-it-yourself, or a reconstituter for rush jobs. I gestured to a bar stool at the island for him to sit.

* * *

He sat at the bar and watched as she took off her long coat, revealing her tight black clothes, which showed all the curves she had acquired over the last ten years. As he watched her, watching him, she put a cocky grin on her face and removed the stick things from her hair, which allowed it to fall to well below her waist. Then, she slammed them into the cutting board on the counter with enough force that when she let go, they were standing straight up. Next came a large hunting knife from behind her back, and the shivs from her hips and boots, which then joined the sticks in the cutting board. His only reaction was to raise his eyebrows, although in his mind, he had about a hundred questions.

"I take it you like to play with sharp objects, how interesting." I replied when she was done.

"Sure do, but these are my favorites." I said, showing him the blades that popped out when I flexed my wrists.

"Those are some nice blades, but I'm more interested in getting some questions answered."

"Shoot, big guy." I said, leaning on the counter with my arms, knowing he would get a good look at my cleavage. Couldn't tell if he was looking, with the goggles on, though.

"You were talking about 'jobs' earlier, what kind of jobs, and why are you carrying all that steel?" Holy hell, she sure knows how to distract a guy. Wonder if its on purpose.

She started from the beginning, told him about going into medical training, then meeting Talon, getting a modeling job from a friend as a cover story. He listened to everything she said, only interrupting to ask for clarification from time to time. By the time she finished, he couldn't help but smile.

Seeing the look on his face, that 'Ha, I knew it' look, made her ask "What?", in a 'who, me?' tone of voice and tried to put an innocent look on her face. But he wasn't buying it.

He gave her another look that said 'who do you think your trying to kid' and replied, "Not what I expected, but I knew when I saw you take out those two guys at that juvie we were in that you could be good, with the right training."

"Be still my heart, THE Richard B. Riddick just gave me a compliment. I think I'll faint, NOT!"

"Shut it, smart ass."

"Yes, my ass is very smart, isn't it." This was getting fun. Been a long time since I could play like this.

Damn that woman, sure knew how to push my buttons. Always has. Good thing I knew how to push back. "Don't get cocky, I said with the right training. How do I know you were trained right? Besides, you weren't trained by me, so you must be lacking somewhere." Did she just cross her arms and stick her tongue out at me? "Really? Was that an offer?"

"Not likely, can you say 'conceit'? Anyway, now it's your turn. What have you been up to for the last ten years?"

"Oh, you know me. Got me a reputation for being a big, bad killer. Got caught by a merc named Johns, blue-eyed devil. Ship we were on crashed ..." I told her about the planet, the creatures, about Jack and Imam. Everything up until meeting her.

"Good God, Rid, have you ever had a quiet moment where nothing bad happened?" No wonder he looked like a hunted animal in that bar earlier tonight.

Wiping a weary hand across the top of his head and down over his face, he replied, "Don't know what quiet is anymore. Look, I'm exhausted. Do you have a place I can crash for awhile? I'll think about your offer when I'm not so tired." What's this? She's blushing?

"Oh, of course! I'm so sorry. You'll have the other suite of rooms on the same floor as mine. Let me show you." How could I have been so blind not to have seen the weariness in him. Must be the excitement

She led him back thru the house and up a curving staircase, then turned to the left.

"This floor of the house is my personal area. Not many are allowed up here. Even the cleaning staff are only allowed into certain rooms. There are only two bedrooms, mine is on the left, you can have the one on the right. These are the only rooms the staff have access to, so if you don't want them to see anything, keep it put up. The door at the end of this hall leads to the gym and other rooms that I'll show you tomorrow. I'll give you a key, and the door stays locked at all times. These rooms are yours for as long as you stay, whether you take my job offer or not."

She knew she needed to control her impulses better, but she just couldn't help it. She had gotten a glimpse of his eyes in the alley, but wanted to get a better look at them. She reached up and removed his sunglasses, since it was dark enough in the hall not to hurt them. She looked deep into them, remembering when they were black instead of the silver pools they were now.

"They're beautiful, Rid."

"Thank you, I don't get that reaction often."

"Well, you should. Goodnight Rid."

"Goodnight, Lil."

Jalilah walked to her door and went inside. After closing the door, she leaned her forehead against it and took a deep breath. She couldn't explain what she was feeling at that moment. Excitement, of course. Happiness, and if she didn't know better, she'd say she was a little bit giddy. But she didn't get giddy. 'Damn, he looks good. It's been so long since we last saw each other, and if anything, he's only gotten better.' Nope, not giddy a bit. With those thoughts running a muck in her head, she took a quick shower and went to sleep, dreaming of his silver eyes.

He watched her go into her room until she closed her door. He opened the door to his room and looked around. The room he walked into was a large living area, with several comfy looking chairs and couches. It had a very advanced entertainment system and media center. A door on the left opened into a large bedroom with a huge bed and more chairs. A bathroom with a shower big enough to fit three of him, a bathtub set into the floor, and a huge walk in closet. It was all a little much for him. He was used to a ship, which had just the necessary space for living, and a slam cell, 8'x8', a cot if you were lucky, and a toilet.

He decided to take a shower before going to bed. He got a change of clothes out for the morning, along with his soap and sharpest shiv, for shaving. He set the shower to medium hot and while it was warming up, he got undressed. He washed and shaved, letting the water relax him to the point that he knew that if he stayed in much longer, he'd fall asleep standing up. It had been a long time since he could sleep without one eye open, and was truly exhausted. Getting out of the shower and drying off, he started thinking about Lil. It had been a long time since he was this comfortable around another person before. He thought about how she had changed from that shy 15 year old, to the strong, confident woman she seemed today. 'She was beautiful before, but now, how can I keep myself under control?' Those were his last thoughts before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When he awoke the next morning, it was to knocking on his door. He caught the scent of coffee, and rushed to get dressed so he could open the door. Jalilah was there with a cart. On the cart was coffee, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fruit.

"Morning. Figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you breakfast. And don't get used to room service either. After this you can go to the kitchen for food. Cook will love you. After you eat, I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone."

"Thanks, smells great." Smells better than anything I've had in awhile.

They were quiet while he ate. She didn't want to distract a hungry man from his food. She watched him as he fixed his plate, lifting the fork to his mouth and chewing. She jumped when she realized he had been saying her name. 'Shit. I wonder if he noticed I was daydreaming while staring at him. Hope I'm not blushing. I'm so screwed.'

"I was asking if you wanted any. Food, that is." Awww, look at that. She's blushing. Must have been thinking of something, wait, she was looking at me when I caught her daydreaming. Hmm, interesting.

She decided to change the subject as soon as possible. "I got contacted about a job today. I need to leave tonight to be there tomorrow. Luckily its on a planet close to here. Have you made a decision about my job offer? I know I said to take all the time you needed, but I would really like for you to come with me."

"Let me ask you a question. What really happened to your last security guy?" He was really curious as to what happened.

"Ok. He had been with me for about a year. He went with me on jobs, never knowing that I was anything but a model. One night, I was doing a job on this shit hole planet. He always stayed on the ship, that was one of my rules. After the job was done, I was on my way back to the ship, when I realized someone was following me. I hid down a dark alley, and when he followed me in, I grabbed him and put my shiv to his throat. I got out of him that he had seen everything, and I couldn't let him live. When he was found the next day, I claimed that when I got back to the ship, he was gone, and that he never came back. They never suspected that I had killed him. I guess I don't look like the killing type. If you accept my offer, you'll be more of a partner. You already know everything about me, and besides, I trust you."

Did she just say what I think she said? "Lil, I'm not the same guy you knew all those years ago. A lot has happened, I've changed. I'm not an easy man to get along with. In the ten years we've been apart, the only one to ever get to me was a thirteen year old girl, who dressed as a boy." I don't get women sometimes.

"I don't know what I can say to convince you to stay. I know what's in your records, and I also know you didn't do half the things your accused of. The ones you have killed were for survival. I know all about T2 and the people you saved. I never accept jobs unless the person is a scumball, and I always double check the info I'm given to make sure they are deserving of my special talents. The only other thing I can say is if you join with me, you'll never have to run again. I can make Riddick disappear. You could even bring your friend, Jack, here to live if you like. Might be fun to have a little sister around."

The offer is appealing. I already planned on accepting, but when she threw Jack into it, I knew it was a done deal. But I think I'll let her stew for awhile. "I'll tell you what. I'll go on this job with you, then give you my decision when its done. What, exactly, will be happening?"

"Ok, that sounds fair." Inside, I'm jumping up and down like an electrocuted cat, cause I know he's more than interested. "Well, we will be leaving this evening around 8pm. It's a short hop, only twelve hours, to the planet Orpin-1. It's in the next system over. My contact has a photo shoot for me at 1pm, and you will go with me as my bodyguard. After the photo shoot, there is a party, where we will meet with my target. I make nice until he leaves, and we discretely follow him until I can make the hit. Then its back to the ship."

"This contact. Can you trust him?"

"It's a her, and yes I can trust her. Remember I told you that Talon retired to be with his daughter? They are my contacts. She owns the modeling agency I work for, and he sets up my hits." What, does he think I'm stupid or something?

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties twisted." I had to go there.

"Kinda hard to get them twisted when I don't wear them." Had to give some back to him. "Get your jaw off the floor and get packed. We leave in four hours." She turned with a wave and a shit eating grin on her face and was out the door before he could say anything else.

Damn. She had to plant that image in my mind. Hmm...twelve hours on a ship together. Plenty of time to get back at her. This should be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I gave him an hour to do whatever he needed to do to get ready to leave, then went and knocked on his door. I wanted to show him around and introduce him to the staff. That shouldn't take long, as all I had was a cook, housekeeper, gardener, and a stableman. Then he opened the door, and all thought escaped me. He was standing there shirtless. _Shit. I'm so fucked._

"Hello, Riddick to Lil, are you in there?" He said while waving his hand in front of her face. He noticed she was staring at his chest, and grinned.

"What? Oh, sorry, got distracted. Hmm, could you put on a shirt so I can take you on a tour of the grounds? You can't meet the staff looking like that." _Not that I would mind._

"Sure." _I went and grabbed my usual black wife-beater and slipped it on, making sure to give her a show. It was kinda weird, cause our friendship back in the juvie wasn't like this. She's all grown up now and looking at me like other women have before. But when she does it, I don't feel like a side of beef. I like the way she looks at me. _"There, better?"

"Yea." _No, I don't know what I think I'm doing, looking at him like that. What's worse is that he keeps catching me at it. Gonna have to be more careful. I can't seem to help it though. He's beautiful. I've had guys after me for years, and no one has caught my attention like he has in the short time we've been back together. _"First I'll show you the gym and weapons room. Follow me"

He followed her down the hall, and couldn't help looking her over in the morning light. Starting at her head, he watched the light shine on her hair. It was much longer then it was before, hanging in a braid down her back, almost touching her ass. Her shoulder and arm muscles were defined. She was wearing a tight tank and he could see how her ribs curved into her waist, then rounded out into her hips. She was wearing tight jeans that hung low on those hips. He found himself mesmerized by the way they swayed when she walked. Before he knew it, they had gotten to the end of the hall, where the locked door was.

As she turned around, she actually caught him looking at her ass. She fought to keep from blushing. "This door stays locked at all times. You and I are the only ones that will have access to it. The key is a remote in case there is ever a need to get into the weapons' room quickly." She showed him how it worked, then handed it to him. "It locks automatically as soon as the door closes. You need the key to get out also."

She opened the door and went inside. There was a spiral staircase leading up to the third floor, the whole of which was the gym. He was impressed to say the least. There were weights, punching bags, practice dummies, and exercise equipment of all kinds. In the middle of the room there was an open space with thick mats on the floor for sparing. She then led him over to the far wall, where there was a door with a fingerprint scanner.

"Place your fingertips on the pads, and I will program you into the system." He did as he was told, and within a few seconds, the scanner beeped and the door slid open. As soon as the door opened, the lights came on and he got a look at the biggest weapons room he had ever seen. She had enough stuff to open a store. Everything you could think of was there and organized. He saw the shivs and walked over to them. Larger ones were mounted on the wall, and smaller ones were in drawers. She had every shape, size, and type. "If you see anything you like, keep it." He looked over and cocked an eyebrow at her. She just grinned. He started looking through the drawers, until he found what he wanted. They were made out of black metal. The grips were wrapped in leather. The blades curved back over the tops of his hands into wicked points. When he held them, he felt like they were made for him. They were perfectly balanced, and the grips fit his hands like he had made them himself.

"You like those? I don't know why I bought those. I walked into the store one day to get something else, and when I saw those blades, I just had to get them. I was never comfortable using them, so I put them in here. They're called saber claws."

"They feel right, like they were made for me. Thanks." He looked up into her green eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Come on big guy, lets get out of here." They left the gym and made their way down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, there was a lady cleaning the floor. Lil introduced Riddick to Mandy, the housekeeper. When she used a different name, he snapped his head around and looked at her. She just shrugged. "Nice to meet you sir, please be careful of the floor. It's slippery."

When they were far enough away, she looked at him and said, "What? I had to call you something, what was I supposed to do? 'Hello Mandy, this is our new security guy, Richard B. Riddick, yes that Riddick, yes the one whose a serial killer. Don't worry. He won't bite, much.'"

"Actually, I don't mind the name that much, just shocked that you knew my middle name. That's not common knowledge."

"So, Ric Bryant is OK with you? I wanted to keep it kinda like your real name, so you wouldn't have trouble remembering it."

"Yeah, its OK."

They continued thru the house to the kitchen, where a very round lady with a cheerful face looked up and smiled. She introduced him to Whinny, who shook his hand and said, "My what a big boy. I better keep the pantry stocked with this one around." Lil said, "That you will. All that food I took up this morning was for him. You'll have time to stock up though, we'll be leaving this evening, and won't be back for several days." "Not a problem hun, and you better take good care of my girl and make sure she stays out of trouble, ya hear?" Riddick replied "I'll do the best I can Ma'am."

They left the kitchen thru the back door and headed across the yard toward the stables, where there were two horses in the paddock. The stallion was a deep, midnight black, and the mare was white as new snow. As Lil and Riddick walked closer, Riddick noticed that something was off about the two large animals. He had never seen horses before, except in pictures or on T.V., but somehow he just knew they shouldn't have bright blue eyes.

As they neared the fence, the horses looked up, and Riddick had the feeling that they were more then what they seemed. Lil started, "This big boy is 'Devils Son' but I just call him Devil. He's mischievous, stubborn, and full of himself." At this, the animal in question snorted at her and turned his head away, like he knew she was talking about him. "And this beautiful girl is 'Angels Tear' but I just call her Angel. She's sweet, gentle, and full of grace. She helps keep Devil in line." At this, Angel nuzzled into Lil's neck like she was giving her a hug. "I guess you've noticed that these aren't your typical Terran horses, well, they're not. They're DNA enhanced for intelligence, strength, and speed. They can understand what we are saying, and their instincts are not to be ignored. If they don't like something, it's best to listen".

Riddick looked back at Devil and saw that the big horse was staring at him. Riddick walked up to the fence and looked Devil in the eyes. Some kind of silent communication happened between them, then Devil nodded his head and nuzzled Riddick's outstretched hand. Riddick let him smell his hand then slowly reached up and scratched behind him behind the ears. Devil rolled his eyes in pleasure and let out a sigh.

"Wow Rid. He has never taken to anyone like that before, except me. Even Evan, the stable boss had to work hard to get near him, although why I'm so surprised I don't know, you two are just alike. Dark, brooding, and sex appeal on legs." _Oh my God, did I just say that out loud? I must have, cause they are both looking at me and smirking. Shit. _

"Ok. Let's get back to the house and get our stuff. We'll need to leave soon and we need to run the pre-flight tests." She turned around and started swiftly walking back to the house. Riddick and Devil gave each other knowing looks. Riddick gave Devil one last scratch, then turned to follow Lil back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Just a quick word to all that have reviewed and/or added this to their stories alert. THANK YOU. You have no idea what it means to me. This being my first story, I was reluctant to post it, but I'm glad I did. Thank you again.

Chapter 7

When they got to the ship and settled in, Lil started the systems check. While that was going, she gave Riddick a tour of the ship. He was impressed. From the outside, it wasn't that big, but on the inside, it had everything. It had two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, complete with water showers. What would normally be a good sized cargo hold was split in half. Half for supplies, half for a gym. The kitchen/living area was well appointed, and had a huge entertainment center. By the time the tour was over, the sys check was done.

They went up to the cockpit, and Lil sat in the copilots seat and started to strap in. She noticed that Riddick was still standing, looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you know how to pilot?" He asked in return.

"Of course, but I figured you being the manly man that you are, that you'd want to drive, so what are you waiting for?" She said with a sly smile. _Sarcasm, gotta love it. _

He gave her one of his famous smirks, sat down, and strapped in. They got clearance for take off, and before they knew it, they were in space. Lil set the co-ordinates, Riddick the autopilot, then looked at each other.

Lil said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's get some dinner." She walked out of the cockpit with Riddick close behind her. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down her back, to her ass. He smirked as he thought, _Gonna be an interesting flight._

When they got to the kitchen, he leaned against the door frame and asked, "You gonna cook for me?"

"Well, I was going to, since I'm cooking for me. What would you like?" She knew he was trying to rile her up, so she didn't take the bait.

"Whatever your cooking is fine with me. I'm not picky. Learn to eat lots of things in the slam that would make most people puke."

"Well, that's nice to know. Hopefully my cooking won't make you puke." She shot him a look that said he better shut up.

She took some steaks out of the preserver and put them on the small grill that was built into the cooking unit. She then put some potatoes into the baker to cook, and made a salad. When everything was done, she served two plates and put them on the table with two beers. They sat down and began to eat, looking at each other from time to time. When they were done, Riddick sat back and groaned.

"That has to be one of the best meals I've had in a long time. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. And that you didn't puke." He chuckled lowly and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine.

Quietly, he asked as he leaned toward her, "What's for dessert?" She watched as he licked his bottom lip, and felt a surge of feeling through her lower abdomen. Next thing she knew, he was waving his hand in front of her face. She jumped, and to her embarrassment, started blushing. "Umm, I think I should go . . . take a shower. Make yourself at home." She all but ran from the room.

He stood there with his arms crossed. _I think I'm gonna like her. She's fun to mess with. It's been a long time since I could be truly myself around another person. Love to see her blush. Damn, am I getting soft? Nah, just had to hide myself for so long, all anyone ever see's is the tough exterior. Only other person to see past my hard shell is Jack, wonder how she's been this last year. _

As Riddick was in the kitchen having a flashback, Lil was taking a cool shower and thinking. _What the hell was that? I've never zoned out around a guy before. I mean, I'm no blushing virgin, how can he get to me so easily? I mean, what is it about his shiny, bald head, his molten silver eyes, not to mention that hard, velvet-covered body . . . oh shit. I think I want him. I know I want him. I'm in so much trouble._

_And, what's worse is he knows what he's doing to me. _She then got a calculating look on her face. _Well, two can play that game._

She washed and conditioned her hair, and scrubbed her body. When she was done, she quickly dried off and used her favorite lavender scented lotion, knowing he had a sensitive sense of smell. She brushed out her hair and left it down, then slipped into a black silk nightie that had thin straps and a low back and came to just above her knees. She slipped the matching black lace robe on, then went hunting.

He was in the living area, watching the news. She peeked around the door, and saw him sniffing the air, then growl. She came around the door and sat next to him on the sofa, just out of arms reach.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes at her sweet scent. She smelled like no other woman that he had ever met. He opened his eyes when he felt the sofa dip with her weight next to him, and when he looked at her, his heart almost stopped beating. She was beautiful. She turned her head to look at him and he couldn't help what happened next. He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers. There was a jolt of electricity, and the next thing either one knew, she was laying on her back and their tongues were like snakes in each others mouths.

His mouth drifted down her cheek toward her ear. "Lil, I don't know if I can stop."

"Maybe I don't want you to. Maybe I want this. Just shut up and go with what your feeling."

"I don't talk about my feelings."

"I never said you had to talk. Show me how you feel." And with that, he kissed her again, not believing how good she tasted.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am going to go over this and see if I can make it flow better. I had lost this Document and had to start from the beginning. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or added this to your alerts. I've been reading a lot of stuff on here and hope to make it better. Thanks for your support.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the previous not being an actual chapter, just didn't know how to let you all know I was still here. Everything in the previous chapters is pretty much the same. Tried to fix some of my POV problems and such. You don't need to go back to read it, like I said, nothing about the actual story changed. As for this chapter, although I've been with my husband for 15 years, I'm kinda nervous about writing my first sex scene. I hope I don't bungle it. Enjoy!**

She tasted so good, as he nibbled and licked his way down her neck. Her smell was intoxicating to him. He ran his hands down her shoulder, slipping the strap of her nightie off in the process, and marveled at how soft her skin was. He nipped his way down to her collarbone and when she let out a soft gasp, he knew he had found a sweet spot. He felt her hands slip under his shirt and the way his skin quivered at the unaccustomed touch.

He leaned up and let her remove his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest, brushing over his nipples, and gently ran her finger tips over his abs. She looked up into his eyes as she ran her hands back up his chest to his neck, and as she brought his face down to hers, saw things there that she never thought she'd see.

He brought his lips down onto hers in a bruising kiss, taking the breath out of both of them. She felt his hand run down her side, untying her robe in the process. He then reached down and grabbed a shiv out of his belt and slit her nightie up the front, letting the tip of the shiv lightly trail up her skin, leaving behind only a faint red line than ended between her full breasts.

She closed her eyes and arched her back as he took one nipple into his mouth, the warm heat sending a shockwave straight to her core. He settled his knee between her thighs, spreading her until he could feel her heat on his leg. He lowered his hips till his erection was rubbing through his pants on her thigh.

They both groaned at the same time as she slipped her hands down to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down over his hips. When they were both finally as unclothed as they were going to get, Riddick settled his weight down on top of Lil and thrust home into her tight heat with a deep growl.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked as he thrust into her. A shiver running down his back at the humming that came from her throat. "Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. My mate, my love, my life." As he said this, she bared her throat to him and his animal side growled and bit down on the flesh between shoulder and neck, marking her as his.

By this time, Jalilah was so far gone, that the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and hang on. His thrusts were so strong it felt like he was trying to bust out of her, each one sending electricity to her clit.

"Oh God, Riddick, I'm gonna cum!" She said as lights exploded behind her eyelids and her body arched sharply. She dug her fingernails into his back as his thrusting got harder and faster. He could feel her walls tightening around his manhood, and just when he thought he couldn't take much more of the pleasure coursing through his body, she bit into his shoulder in the same spot he had bitten her earlier. He came inside her explosively, arching his back, cords standing out in his neck. He caught himself before landing his full weight on her, looked down into her eyes, and was shocked and pleased by what he saw there. Something he didn't see much in his life. Love.

Jack loved him too, but as a brother. This was something more. And he would do whatever he had to do in order to keep it.


End file.
